Microwavable popcorn has become a very popular snack item, convenience being a major factor in its popularity. Microwave popcorn can be stored in a ready-to-use, shelf-stable, leak-proof package, which serves as the cooking container. These packages are designed to store a charge of edible ingredients, including popcorn kernels, shortening and optional seasonings or flavorings, in a collapsed condition that reduces required storage space and shipping costs. When these packages are exposed to microwave energy they expand to accommodate the increasing volume of the popcorn within.
One currently available package that can be used to prepare popcorn in a conventional microwave oven is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337 to Cage. It is a traditional flat-bottom, gussetted bag that controls venting of steam during cooking and allows the top end to be opened by pulling on diagonally opposite corners. Another common package style is the wedge-bottom, or pinch bottom bag, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,713 to Burdette. In this package the edges of the front and back panels are joined by two gussetted side panels. The top and bottom ends are both sealed by crimping. There is no bottom panel. The interior of the bag is divided into two food compartments. This package is likewise opened at the top end after cooking to provide access to the contents within. The ends of the package can be sealed by bonding the edges of each of the panels with a high temperature adhesive. Each side panel includes inward folds that form gussets, which extend into the interior of the package.
Prior to cooking, the charge of kernels and other edible ingredients has a relatively small volume, allowing the gussets to remain folded inwardly so that the package assumes a relatively flat shape. Moreover, since the upper and lower ends remain relatively empty of kernels, they are easily flattened and folded over the more bulky center section, thereby keeping the charge of kernels centered in the middle portion of the package.
Most microwavable popcorn containers sold today include a susceptor, which is incorporated in the panel of the package that rests on the floor of the oven, underneath the charge. The susceptor converts microwave energy to thermal energy, thereby starting the popping process and introducing steam to the interior of the package by causing the first kernels to pop. The use of a susceptor generally results in larger pop volume and fewer unpopped kernels. Susceptors are sometimes combined with multiple gussets in each side panel for still greater pop volume.
When the still folded package is to be cooked, it is placed inside the microwave oven with the center section of the front panel resting on the oven floor, so that the charge of popcorn rests squarely on the susceptor to the maximum extent. During cooking, the internal pressure of steam released by the kernels and the increased volume of the popped kernels causes the two end sections to gradually unfold. As the process continues, the gussets also unfold allowing the package to approach its full volume. This process continues until substantially all of the kernels have popped, or until the early pops are in danger of scorching, at which time the package is removed from the oven. The optimum oven time depends on the characteristics of the particular oven and the popcorn kernels used, e.g., their moisture content.
Traditional packages leave something to be desired as to the convenience with which the edible popcorn is accessed. After the popcorn has been prepared, one end of the package must be opened, usually by pulling opposing corners, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,337. Then the consumer can either pour the contents into a separate serving bowl, or the popcorn can be eaten directly from the package. If the consumer does not wish to use or does not have available a separate container into which to empty the package, eating directly from the package is a viable but messy option. The consumer may not be able to reach the popcorn at the bottom of the package without coming into contact with shortening or grease that tends to coat the inside surfaces of the package. Moreover, if the consumer wishes to add toppings, such as butter or caramel, to the corn after popping, it will be very difficult to apply a well distributed coating through the open end of the package.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for an improved microwave popcorn package that can be used not only for the storage and preparation of popcorn, but which also can be converted into a convenient serving vessel that provides direct and easy access to the edible popcorn within.